Compounds of formula wherein R1 is hydrogen or a lower alkyl radical and n is 4, 5, or 6 are known in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,175 and its divisional U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,544. The uses disclosed are: protective effect against cramp induced by thiosemicarbazide; protective action against cardiazole cramp; the cerebral diseases, epilepsy, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, and cranial traumas; and improvement in cerebral functions. The compounds are useful in geriatric patients. The patents are hereby incorporated by reference.